


♡

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Androids, Character Death, Loss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soulmates, Survival, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, how painful can this be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: I don't pray to God, but I did today.Just to take a minute of the pain away.'Cause I'm scared that I believe in nothing -Am I on my own?OR: lelouch vi britannia and suzaku kururugi were considered dead men with new identities. love comes in a new form but at a heavy price when the past catches up with hungry jaws.
Relationships: Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	♡

**Author's Note:**

> cyberpunk!suzalulu basically.   
> suzaku died in battle, lelouch copes by going to madness and recreates loving memories into a new form and under ( two ) different name.
> 
> visit the writers on twitter: @satanaeruu and @ManielofDayfair

the world was a mess, filled with ideas that no one could care to listen to. the noise was loud and many hid in the comforts of their own homes to live in silence. sometimes their silence was like a fairytale dream quite unbothered by the  _ dangerous boogeymen _ that roam. earth was always changing, always fighting and always evolving. 

soon, britannia had taken over in which many had strongly protested against.

but none had tried strongly to stop the tragic event.

this is where julius kingsley, one of the many children, huddled in his own home which was located in the countryside of what was once japan. the imperial emperor named the once proud nation after a single measely number by which, truly, julius could  _ hardly care _ . after having done his part in taking over france for euro-britannia he had been let free to do as he pleased thanks to his  **ever caring** father.

julius adjusts the eyepatch over his right eye which was a deep indigo color with golden wings embroided as designs, tied by loose strings around his head. violet jewels dangle against his cheek, glimmering and reflecting the deep amethyst pools that illuminate underneath the light. he glances at the many black and purple clocks on the marble stone walls, laughing quite  **_mirthfully_ ** at an inside joke. time was always mocking him, reminding julius that time wasn't always as eternal. many compare him to the maddened  **_mad hatter_ ** from alice in wonderland that they often speak about how he goes 'bonkers' around six o' clock.

pulling on the black leather fingerless gloves that rest upon his work desk, julius stares at the progress before him. he has always been fond with the concept of artificial life since his dastardly father had some created thanks to the highest developers known to be llyod and rakshata. julius will never admit he was lonely -  **not aloud at least** \- but he craves the idea of companionship and to be loved by his own creation. 

**ultimately selfish** he knows but in this world it was something that would be his alone, never given to him from his greedy family. no, julius absolutely refuses to ask for anything from them since that meant debts and julius refuses to be indebted to anyone. julius learned that when he had gone by another name, having lost someone so important in the war that he had to change himself completely. but it wasn't enough to cope since he wanted to be with someone.

julius didn't want to be alone. he was too young to remain that way and too young to seek someone he considers his other half.

so how much time passed since julius worked on this android project? how long did he drink so much coffee to keep himself awake? to use his hands to mold and shape the required materials for a body? he knew androids took shape of what they chose to be, but julius wants to at least have some influence from the person he had lost at the tender age of 17. 

julius kingsley was  _ now _ 19.

two years to work on this, the scent of oil filling his home as war was loud in the outside world where he chose to ignore it. it doesn't ever involve him and his father never chose to look his way for any assistance. not since after that time where his father deemed him unfit to be a tactician once again.

a shaky inhale as he wipes off the oil from the worktable as violet eyes stare at the body laying there. a vessel hooked up to wires that were connected to a large super computer that he (  _ screamed _ ) requested from lloyd, staring at the data on the screen. any other unintelligent mind would simply stare agape at the data but not julius. he was the one to create this program for his beloved  _ trojan horse _ that he makes sure to check over every single detail over and over. failure was not accepted in his mind, never accepted such a disgusting term. 

the madman  **simply** just can't.

"it'll be worth it." he murmurs lowly as he traces small circles of an open palm, wishing to feel warmth from it. his visible eye closes briefly before taking a few more moments of fantasizing a life of company, heart aching. just a field of sunflowers with shared kisses, held hands and hushed secrets. anything to regain some meaning in a world meant to fall.

at least he wants to fall with somebody else, holding their hand tightly and with no remorse. 

julius removes himself from the table as he began to type in passwords on the illuminated keyboard, starting the programming process to install into this vessel. the program of life, of shape and of intelligence. there was a brief fear in his eye, stepping back to glance over at his creation. the body begins to be aglow of many different colors, the mechanical whirring of the process starting and gods… did he hope this works.

or he'll spend more time trying over and over again, losing sleep and becoming such a jittery mess.

>password input:

>k-i-n-g-s-l-e-y.

>access granted. welcome, julius. what would you like to do?

>activate program

>password input:

>s-u-z-a-k-u.

>access granted. starting bootup…

>...

>...

>good morning, naoki. time to wake up.

the vessel glowed as it’s programs booted and started up, a myriad of colors shining until the android opened its eyes for the first time. very slowly, they opened, flickering with data before the android blinked and the eyes turned a vibrant green with white, slit pupils. those eyes blinked a few more times, before the android-who knew his name was now naoki-began to swivel his head to look around, a blank stare on his face. it remained even as those eyes landed on the lone human in the room.

his creator.

“ _...good...morning… _ ” naoki’s voice was still very robotic as he spoke for the first time, slowly sitting up on his table. the wires that connected him to the computer that booted him up followed him, especially one, large, red wire that was connected to the left side of his upper back, opposite to where his heart would be in the front. his face remained blank and emotionless, slowly blinking as he looked the human over. his programming told him that the human’s name was julius kingsley, so he supposed that had to be right.   
  
“ _...good morning...julius kingsley. _ ” his voice was flat, but slowly growing more-human like the longer he spent awake. now that he was awake, he...didn’t know what else to do. he simply stared at his creator, waiting for him to tell him something, order him to do something, anything.

and julius stares at the android, knowing that he'd look a little like  _ that boy _ with some differences. and it's there. inwardly he's celebrating at the success of his creation but he has to make sure it's a success. he resist's glomping the being before him, inhaling. this was just phase one.  **only** phase one. but he was so gorgeous that julius decided to cry much later. 

"good morning, naoki-kun." he says in his pleasant tone (  _ or as pleasant as he can get _ ) as he leers at naoki with a curious expression. finally he moves from the computer to stare at the androids face, sweeping over such fine details. was this just from the programming itself? the vessel itself were merely chunks of metal and scraps. glee was what he feels in his fucked up heart. 

he trails fingertips down naoki's cheek, feeling how smooth it was as if it were actual human skin. julius wants to shiver. he wants to kiss those perfect lips and just snuggle into him.  _ hold up _ ! now isn't the time. julius still had to run some tests while speaking casually to his beloved.

_ oh, right _ .  **an order** . 

"your first order: is to live with me." his voice is smooth like honey as he picks up a laptop, typing as he pulls up a word document for notes. that was what he considers (  _ hopefully _ ) to be the easy part. if the data on screen meant anything then all went as planned. the execution however was entirely different.

"so… first off… how do you feel? can you move around? show me how you can do simple tasks…"

naoki tilts his head as julius touches his face, the form his vessel was made to take having gentle, tanned skin. but still, he finally had an order from his creator, not to mention things for him to do.    
  
“ _ i am feeling...normal. systems are running well for my first bootup, artificial senses are working at full capacity, and core temperature is normal. _ ” now, it was time for him to test his ambulation and ability to move, which was the next important thing to test for his first startup. tentatively, naoki swings his legs over the side of his table, finding that his legs were long enough to nearly reach the floor. at least he didn’t need to have any concern about falling off. slowly, his feet meet the floor, artificial senses making him flinch a little at the cold linoleum, before settling down flat. now, here was the important part: standing up...he had to take this a little more cautiously.

slowly, naoki moves his body off the table, getting onto the floor and standing up, little by little. he began to stand up to his full height, being half a head taller than julius; his legs were slightly shaky, adjusting to bearing weight for the first time, but soon enough even that stabilized. next was walking...he decides to walk around his creator, taking in the back of his body, committing his form to memory considering he was going to be living with him. he should commit his body to memory as well, too, moving other parts of his body at the same time. naoki looks at his hands first, noticing how for some reason, they appeared to be calloused and scarred...he wonders what his creator’s intention was when he sees more scars all over his body. but if he had to, he would fight to protect julius.

“ _...movement is also normal. all systems appear normal, julius kingsley. _ ” finally, he turns back to face his creator, his face still neutral. “ _ if you wish for me to live with you, it shall be done, master. _ ” naoki reaches his hands to hold julius’s, one hand in each of his own. his hands were warm compared to his, and clothed in fingerless gloves...he looks over julius again, taking the rest of his clothes in better detail. he wonders if he will wear similar clothing, but he would also be fine just wearing nothing.

julius smiles when everything seems operational but his cheeks flush softly as his hands were held. the chilled coldness was enough to make his heart beat rapidly knowing that a machine couldn't love him… but julius loves to try to make things better for those around him. he does admire naoki's body and how gorgeous it was, and even his size was impressive. if, well, you knew what he meant.

" _ pleasant _ . just call me julius. after all, we will be partners." julius squeezes the androids hands and he wonders what naoki would look good in. the mad hatter remembers the clothing that man wore before his death and his heart weeps. "alright, my friend shall we get some clothes for you? i don't mind your nudeness in our own home but it doesn't have approval in the outside world." 

as julius leads naoki out of the lab he gently guides him through the hallways. on the walls were portraits of family members and there were some tables with vases of assortments of flowers. there was a room that remained untouched but inside were clothes that were never worn as they were duplicates.

"i need you to try on these clothings before anything else." julius leads him inside a second master bedroom, wriggling hands free from naoki's. inwardly julius doesn't want to leave the android's side but chose to let his legs take him to the grand closet filled with variety of clothing.

eventually, he had chosen the dark blue jumpsuit that had mesh lining for his arms and he also clipped a belt around the androids waist. julius had to ignore such impure desires in his mind as he brushes his fingers against the android's chest. there was a feeling of pride along with a sense of bittersweet.

"this looks quite well on you. a nice fit as i thought." julius murmurs as he pressed his forehead against naoki's arm with a bitter smile. it takes some time for him to pull away, taking in a shaky breath before stepping back with a soft sigh. as much as this room was considered sacred it had to be used. glancing up at naoki and staring into those green eyes with the unique white slitted pupils, julius feels his breath hitch.

"before i depart for the night, you will be sleeping here. this is your room to do as you please. also… is there anything you feel or…?" anything. like emotions or… julius wasn't sure what he was seeking. 

anything he felt? naoki tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, thinking those words over. he...didn’t exactly feel things, like emotions, he guessed julius was asking about. naoki was aware of emotions, because he could tell that his creator had been pleased that he started up and functioned properly, but he wasn’t really sure about what they were and how they felt. if he felt anything, it was that he was still functioning normally.

“ _...no, i do not feel anything in particular. is there something you want me to...feel, julius _ ?” he asks, before turning to look around the room that julius had given him. if he was going to sleep here, his auxiliary machinery would have to be moved in here as well...but he was well powered enough that that could be saved for tomorrow, so that was of no concern. he only needed all that machinery that had been in the lab to recharged and have his systems updated or fixed.   
  
_ “if you no longer need me for now, then i will stay in this room until you do. i will...go to sleep. _ ” and to be fair, he did have a sleep mode, which wasn’t a complete shutdown of his systems, like...a light sleep for a human. it would also be fine to go to sleep in these clothes as well, he thinks, for they felt alright on his artificial skin, so he hoped that julius would be alright with it too. naoki walks over to the large, queen-size bed that was being given to him and sits down on it, much like he’d sat down on the lab table before. much softer than it though, at least...yes, he would definitely need to move the machinery to here from the lab tomorrow.

“ _ good night, then, julius. _ ”

\--+--+--+--

the past week caused julius to be extremely busy since the creation of naoki kururugi. he had to constantly monitor the android, move the bloody equipment to its new location,had to make sure that naoki knew the basics of everything ranging from languages to daily tasks. most of the week he had to upload vital information of wars, military tactics and that was just the tip of the iceberg. julius was always known for being the madman that people titled him as, and he surely lived up to it. 

unfortunately, during that week he had to make sure naoki knew the proper rituals of being this and that, proper speech patterns -- you name it. julius was so very precise with everything he did especially with how he ensured naoki's choice of mannerisms. before he knew it, julius finds himself staring at a rather blank expression that held a stern glare. this was what naoki had adapted to since being openly expressive didn't fit him. 

julius knew why and it was the reason he slaved through the nights on a program that was to be a gift for naoki. 

so despite being in his sleepy stupor, he had been flipping through a large textbook with a frown. it was hard to read  _ anything _ for the past hour and naoki was off doing something. julius cannot recall what it had been but he absolutely knew he had ordered him to do it. julius cursed loudly as he pushes the book away and pointedly glared at the bright red envelope with the  _ oh so _ familiar waxed seal that caused his stomach to plummet. 

"father dear wants something from me and that is most unusual." julius had long cared for his father's approval since he knew he was going to be tossed away eventually. it was a hard fact he must accept since deep down he couldn't deny the bleeding heart on his sleeve.  _ a blessing disguised as a curse… _ the prince hated any implications that it could mean. his father always claimed emotions were nothing but a weakness so julius had to just suck it up. 

not to mention he didn't want naoki to see him as weak. julius kingsley knew that he absolutely wasn't as such but everyone else deemed him so. well, when he's with naoki everything will change.

_ but he's still resembling the dead past, and if he finds out… _ "no, he won't find out about anything." julius swallowed thickly at his own lie as he wants to hush any doubts. right now, his companion relied on him since he was still new to this damned world. julius wants to revel in that before naoki gained his own mind and awareness, and certainly before naoki decides what he wants to do.

so, his hands fumble as he picks up the damned red envelope before heading out of this suddenly suffocating room. if naoki were to return he'd certainly seek him out since it was instinctual. with that thought in mind julius heads to the small garden in the back, ignoring the loud bustling echoing far away from his own home. julius chose to sit himself near the koi fish pond while staring intently at the envelope as if it'd come alive.

_ so, this… this is naoki's first task. _ and julius wonders how far naoki would come along with him, idle fingers beginning to neatly open the enclosed demise.

“ _ julius, there you are. _ ” naoki greets him as a way of announcing his presence-julius had told him that people considered it creepy when one approached another silently, as he used to do. in the past week, he’d learned a lot from him, and not just the fighting and war knowledge that’d been downloaded into his memory. 

anyway, he often found his creator here in this little garden, surrounded by all sorts of flowers (especially sunflowers) and usually watching the koi fish in their pond. he was sitting down and seemed to be hunched over something; that sort of body language, as he’d come to notice, usually meant julius was thinking heavily over something. he’d found him sitting the same way over letters and schematics before. naoki walks up to the pond to sit down at his side, sitting on his legs (and he didn’t need to worry about them falling asleep since he had no blood) as he looks at whatever his creator was staring down at.

“ _ i had finished downloading the rest of the database regarding the mid-war world, so i came to find you since i have no remaining chores for the day. _ ” julius didn’t treat him like a maid, but he did seem to like it when naoki did certain things for him, like make foods. he didn’t really have much to do outside of downloading new knowledge. “ _ is that a letter, julius? is it from the same people you have been receiving letters from? _ ” and julius usually seemed so distressed when getting them, he thinks. those kinds of letters with a wax seal that had the britannian royal crest on them.

"yes… it's a letter. and thank you, dear naoki. and yes, the same people." he murmurs as his hands shook when he was reading the letters. father's handwriting, stomach plummeting and he closes his visible eye. a dance? he was to attend a dance? he'd have to keep naoki here if that was the case. julius is a little concerned about bringing him along since he wants the android to be used without his presence…

he glances up at naoki with a small hum, unable to help himself by running his thumb across the android's lips. gods, so soft. julius wanted to kiss them and because he was quite impulsive, he does lean forward to place his lips on naoki's. the android's mouth was warm and soft, julius trembling because gods it felt so real. he does take a few moments to linger before pulling away with a small cough as he glances back at the parchment paper in his possession.

"naoki, will you be fine being here by yourself if i were to leave for a couple of days?"

naoki blinks back at him, his go-to response for when he didn’t know how to respond to something. that was what he thought of the gesture that julius gave him, of their lips connecting briefly. he didn’t know why julius did that, but he seemed embarrassed afterwards. it was probably just something related to emotions, something that naoki didn’t know about.

“ _ if you leave, then i will spend most of those days shut down. _ ” naoki didn’t need to do much for his creator, because in his mansion he did have other servants that tended to the rest of the home, but as for his personal chambers naoki tended to those. it was a way to keep him separate from those servants, because julius didn’t want them to question him for creating naoki in the first place. he was already seen as mad enough as is.

but...and it was unusual, but naoki did want to learn more about the world outside his creator’s home. sure, he had a veritable library of knowledge about the world in his systems, but to experience the outside world itself was something completely different. he didn’t know why julius was so averse to letting him go outside though, since it wasn’t like artificial life like him was uncommon.

“ _ i’d only need to keep your room clean during those days, so it would be better to stay asleep and conserve energy until you return. _ ” that was where naoki’s logic lead him, unless julius changed his mind. he didn’t know what it was that made him...want to go out with his creator, because wanting things and having desires was so new to him. but nevertheless, he half-wanted to go to whatever that letter was telling julius to go. he...wanted to remain by his side-that was his first order to him after all, to live with him.

julius only smiles as he listens and observes, knowing that naoki would be restless if he truly took after the deceased man he still loves. 

"then, if so, you shall come with me."


End file.
